Reunion
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Felicity Smoak is talanted! And she has a hard past. What happened when Frackle shows up in QC her past and present will bump heads. What will happen? How will certain people will react?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, people! This is a one shot a try of how i imagine would be if Felicity had grown up with Maya and Riley! I hope you enjoy this as fun as i saw it too! One more one-shot is coming up soon! As for updates...well i don't know when?**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reunion**_

 **Felicity Smoak POV**

I was in the QC and because the day was slow I decided to check my e-mails and watch some videos on YouTube. As I opened my Gmail I saw an invention to my High School Reunion to celebrate the ten years after our graduation. I smiled as I dialed my best friends' number on my phone.

"Hey, Riley! Did you got the invention? I can't believe it's already ten years! I feel like it was yesterday I walked for the first time in Mr. Mathews' class in Middle School." I said with a sigh as I mentally run back in time.

"Hey, sunshine! Maya and I designed it so of course we got it! Are you coming? Is Zay coming with you?" Riley's voice was heard and then I heard music in the background which made me frown confused.

And I exchange a look with Oliver as he was done with his meeting, he looked confused but I shook my head no telling him it was not Arrow related he just sighed and walked into his office.

"Sorry for the music Maya is teaching her class and today's lesson is learning to visualize the rhythm of the music on a paper. Cool, huh?" Riley said excited and i smiled.

"Yes, it is cool. Of course we will come. I just have to pick up Zay from Central City and we will be on our way to the Big Apple. I'm so glad I will get to see you guys! I can't wait for the next week!" I said excited as I begun to feel like a child again…all giddy! And with that we said our goodbyes.

I did my happy dance in my chair as I stood up to go get a glass of water and the elevator opened the same time and I froze in my spot as I came face to face with Frackle Mingas. In seconds I run up to him and hugged him as he kissed my cheek.

"Hey!" I said as he smiled and picked me up and span me around.

"You grew shorter." He teased me as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"No, you grew taller in High School…lucky bastard!" I said laughing as we stare at each other just smiling.

"So lunch, you and me and old memories?" He said and I nodded with a smile.

"I see you haven't lost your touch with the…ladies!" I teased and he laughed at me as I tried to say the word "ladies" like he did.

"What brings you here?" I asked confused and he burst laughing.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Queen….since when are you his EA? I thought MIT was what you graduated from." Frackle asked me confused as he sat on my desk and start playing with my stress-releaser ball.

"That's what I graduated amongst Julliard but Oliver trusts me the most so I was forced into this position…but I grew loving it." I told him truthfully as I check Oliver's schedule to see when him and Frackle have a meeting. The word Julliard I whispered it because no one from Starling City knows my secret.

When I was a kid I used to figure skating and I took part in several competitions and even went to the Olympics but I fell and I injured my hip so much that I had to give up figure skating, ballet and hip hop which I was going along side with my friend Zay. I also had to give up karate and sword fighting I did with my best friend Lucas because of my hip…I was a black belt in Karate and it was hard to give it up. I also grew up playing guitar and violin as my dad was a professor in Julliard and my mum was a neurologist. So when I graduated High School I was accepted in Julliard and MIT but I couldn't choose so I decided to let my dad pull some strings and let me attend both so I graduated with a week apart from both. But I hid it from my biography that I let QC see.

I wanted to keep my New York self separated from my Starling City life. Especially with my abusive mum and the divorce that showed up during my Middle school and I end up running away from home to Riley's house till my dad showed up and took me to my aunt Miranda, his sister, till he found a place for us to live in. After that he start drinking and also became abusive!

On graduation day from middle school I spoke to Mrs. Mathews about what was going on and she with Frackle's mum and Maya's mum protected me by letting me live with them till my parents were put in jail and in trail after they found out I was yet again abused at home by my dad this time. After that during my freshman year I was adopted by my aunt Miranda but I was already scarred for life.

The reason I went into karate lessons and sword fighting was to protect myself from my mum, at first, and then from my dad. Thankfully during competitions I was always staying at my couch's house in order to stay focused so I had no marks from beatings but whenever I was home…I would have to cover my scars with makeup from the school and my friends…till Lucas with Zay found out…

Whenever I would get beaten and I would sneak from my window and go to McDonalds to buy something to eat and drink in my safe place in Central Park while looking at other kids playing and longing for the peaceful times but it was one time my dad punched me way too hard and I had a black eye and bloody nose and a huge scar above my eye brow which I couldn't quiet cover with makeup so I wore a hoodie over my head and walked into the McDonalds but because my lips were hurt I couldn't preannounced my order correctly and the cashier requested to take my hoodie off and I did and then she screamed as she saw me…then ashamed I turned to leave but I stumbled upon Lucas and Zay who were behind me in the queue…Lucas went into Texas mode after that and Zay forced me to pass the night in his house where he didn't sleep all night and guarded me and help me calm down from the night terrors I used to get.

Lucas then talked to Mrs. Mathews and that's how my friends learnt that I was abused at home again…

"Why are you hiding your scars again, Felicity?" Frackle's voice brought me back to reality and I looked at him confused. He looked down at me with a sad look over his eyes and soft voice. I opened my mouth to answer to him but Oliver interrupted us.

"Felicity is my meeting of 12 here? Oh! Mr. Mingas you are here already!?" Oliver voice scared us and I stoop up quickly up and Frackle jumped off my desk but landed on his butt which caused me to burst out laughing.

"Smooth, Frackle! Really smooth!" I said between laughs as Frackle glare at me when I gave him my hand as help to stand up only to have him pulling me down with him.

"Ass!" I said through gritted teeth to him as I landed on his angle and my hip hurt.

"Payback, sunshine!" He said smirking as we stood up at the same time and we looked at Oliver who was looking lost at us.

"Mr. Queen, nice to see you! Excuse me for the informal greeting." Frackle said all robotic.

"Did you find your birth certificate, Frackle?" I said smirking at him as he looked at me and laughed both remembering Mr. Mathews suspicions about him being a clone or a robot.

"Yep…not a robot or clone, Felicity!" He said smirking at Oliver cleared his throat.

"How do you know each other?" Oliver asked confused.

"We went to school together, he is one of best friends." We both spoke at the same time smiling but Frackle instead of using "he" he used "she".

"What?" Oliver said dumbfounded. We laughed at his face and then Frackle patted his shoulder as he guide him into their meeting room for their meeting while I went to drink some water and then decided that I wanted to go down my memory lane and watch my skating videos and I did.

By the time they were done I was bored out of my mind and when Frackle walked out of the office I jumped up excited.

"Thank you, Mr. Queen! Felicity ready for lunch?" Frackle asked me as he shook Oliver's hand in a handshake and then walked towards me as he took my bag and I wore my coat.

"Lunch? You two together?" Oliver asked shocked and he looked at me with a weird emotion in his eyes…the same emotion Lucas used to have whenever he was with Riley and Maya in the same room.

It can't be! He has Laurel and Sara!

"Yes, Mr. Queen…Felicity and I have a lot of things to discuss." Frackle spoke serious and when he pointed that we had things to discuss I knew he meant the reason why I cover my scars.

Oh! Dear Lord!

"Alright, let's go now before I change my mind, Frackle." I said sternly as I grabbed his wrist tearing him from the staring contest he had with Oliver and I guided him to the elevator.

"He likes you but his temper reminds me of your father…sorry…the son of a bitch father of yours…please tell me you don't feel anything for him. I don't want the story to repeat itself…has he…you know? Hurt you?" Frackle asked worried once the elevator doors closed and we were alone.

"No, he doesn't! He is just like Lucas…stuck between two girls but this time their names are not Riley and Maya but Laurel and Sara and they are sisters. And he has hurt both of them many times by cheating on them. He is worse than Lucas in that department and his temper…much scarier than my mother's and father's and Texas Lucas combined. He has hurt me emotionally many times but not physically…not yet at least. I do feel something for him…it's stronger for what I felt about Josh, Riley's uncle." I answered to him truthfully as new tears showed up in my eyes as he hugged me.

"SHHH! Calm down. Lucas and Zay are in town so if he dares to touch you he has to deal with me and Lucas plus the rest of the group." Frackle said as he released me from the embrace and brought his hands to me cheeks wiping the tears and making me look at him.

"I love you Frackle, you know that?" I said smiling sadly as I hugged him again and the elevator arrived to its destination.

After that we proceeded to go to McDonald's and sat down once our orders were brought to us Zay and Lucas joined us and pretty quickly we start sharing news and stories.

I'm finally safe and at home. I thought smiling as I watched them laugh and Zay stealing my curly fries and onion rings thinking I won't notice.

 **Oliver POV**

I watched Felicity drag Mr. Mingas away as he glared at me. What is his problem? He is married to some Riley Mathews.

I quickly went to Felicity's computer and turned on the camera's feed of the elevator and I put the acoustics and heard what they were talking about.

"He likes you but his temper reminds me of your father…sorry…the son of a bitch father of yours…please tell me you don't feel anything for him. I don't want the story to repeat itself…has he…you know? Hurt you?" Mr. Mingas asked worried once the elevator doors closed and they were alone.

What does he mean "the son of a bitch of father"? What is Felicity's dad done to deserve this title?

"No, he doesn't! He is just like Lucas…stuck between two girls but this time their names are not Riley and Maya but Laurel and Sara and they are sisters. And he has hurt both of them many times by cheating on them. He is worse than Lucas in that department and his temper…much scarier than my mother's and father's and Texas Lucas combined. He has hurt me emotionally many times but not physically…not yet at least. I do feel something for him…it's stronger for what I felt about Josh, Riley's uncle." Felicity answered to him truthfully as new tears showed up in her eyes as he hugged her.

What? What her mother and father and this Texas Lucas have done to Felicity? Does she mean she felt something for Riley Mathew's uncle? What is going on?

"SHHH! Calm down. Lucas and Zay are in town so if he dares to touch you he has to deal with me and Lucas plus the rest of the group." Mr. Mingas said as he released her from the embrace and brought his hands to her cheeks wiping the tears and making Felicity look at him.

What does he mean? Do I really have hurt Felicity many times? Who is Zay?

"I love you Frackle, you know that?" Felicity said smiling sadly as she hugged him again and the elevator arrived to its destination.

What? She loves him? What kind of love?

Unanswered questions were circling my mind as I watched them walk out of the elevator.

Once I closed the feed I saw that Felicity had stopped a video on YouTube that showed a blonde girl in a pink dress ice skating.

The video's title was "Olympic Golden Mentalist Felicity Smoak Victorious ice dance failure."

What? Olympic Golden Mentalist in ice skating?

Confused and curious I put it to play from the beginning as I watched a -younger version of Felicity skating the arena in the melody of RAIGN- When it's all over.

Suddenly she jumped and she grabbed her right leg and brought it in the back of her head while twirling around. She then proceed to continue circling the arena when suddenly she decided to jump again but this time she didn't landed on her feet but she fell and I saw her hip being twisted backwards and blood pouring from young Felicity's head as she hit her head on the ice flood and she was unconscious, the video stopped when I saw the ambulance taking her away from the ice ring.

Dear Lord!

Then I read the comments underneath the video;

" _ **SamanthalovesDelena68: It was really sad to see her! I remember how it was to see her I was there…I prayed for her recovery! I'm so glad she survived but so sad she had to give up her passion for Karate, dancing and ice skating. She is my idol and I will always love her! She is the reason I'm figure skating myself ever since I saw her! Keep on fighting Felicity Smoak!"**_

" _ **GoldenBoy2006: OUCH! That must have hurt! Too bad I loved the song and the choreography! I'm proud that she didn't give up and stayed in a wheeling chair forever!"**_

" _ **Leah Martin: I know her personally and I have to say that the moment the accident happened and she survived it I knew that she could survive whatever life threw at her and she did! She put her parents behind bars for what they did to her! My mother's best friend represented her to the court. And with my turn I helped her raise awareness on domestic violence in households! YOU GO FELICITY! I'm so proud that I met you! Keep fighting!"**_

" _ **Zay**_ **Babineaux: THAT PEOPLE IS MY BEST FRIEND! SHE IS A SURVIVOR! YOU PEOPLE WATCH OUT! SHE IS WORSE THAN A BULL!"**

" **LucasF1998: +Zay Babineaux SHUT UP! The world doesn't need to know that she is your bestie."**

 **Felicity Smoak99: +LucasF1998 +Zay Babineaux Calm down you guys! I'm proud that he is proud of me…let him scream at least on the internet and not in our ears! P.S. You know I love you Zay, right? +Leah Martin Thank you for being by my side along with my friends! It means a lot to have a friend in you! +SamanthalovedDelena68 I love Delena too! LOL! And thank you for your kind words! +GoldenBoy2006 Thank you! People like you and Leah are the reason why I don't give up! I hope you don't give up easily too!"**

" **Zay Babineaux: +Felicity Smoak99 I'm hurt you don't like my singing voice! +LucasF1998 What happened bro? I thought it was Bros before hoes! You disappoint me, man!"**

" **Felicity Smoak99: DID YOU JUST CALL ME HOE? NO CURLYING FRIES AND ONION RINGS FROM MY FOOD FOR YA!"**

" **TheFrackleMingas: +Zay Babineaux +LucasF1998 Guys! She is not kidding! Lucas you better put your Jackie Chan suit on! Zay good luck in not peeing your pants! Hahahahahaha!**

" **Felicity Smoak99 +TheFrackleMingas I LOVE YOU FRACKLE! Riley don't get the wrong idea ain't gonna steal your man…sorry your Frackle."**

" **Zay Babineaux: +Felicity Smoak99 +TheFrackleMingas You set us up! And I don't pee my pants! Also no curling fries and onion rings? Really?"**

" **Felicity Smoak99: Yep! No curling fries or onion rings for ya…Texas!" +TheFrackleMingas we should totally prank somebody….we make a great team!"**

I was shocked! What did Felicity's parents did to her and she put them behind bars? Did they abuse her? Are they still behind bars?

 **Felicity POV**

"So why do cover your scars, Felicity?" Lucas asked me again as we went to my apartment. I passed the whole lunch avoiding this subject but as Lucas asked I groaned while Zay and Frackle looked at me expecting an excuse.

"Because I don't want pity. I'm trying to keep my New York life buried for as long as I can." I told them without looking at them.

We had taken a taxi and the driver looked at me.

"Sometimes scars don't get pity, they get awe and respect. Don't be ashamed of them." The driver advised me and I looked at him with a sad smile.

"You don't want to show your scars when they come from the people that supposedly have to love you unconditionally." I said back to him and Zay got a hold of my hand trying to prevent me from breaking down.

"You were abused at home, huh? Me too but I don't cover them." The driver said and we all looked at him shocked.

"My name is Daniel and I was abused at home for ten years till I ran away. What is your story?" Daniel said to us smiling.

"I'm Felicity and I was firstly abused by my mother since I was five but then my dad saved me and divorced my mum but he started drinking and hitting me, that happened when I was eight for the first time and stopped when I was sixteen. I'm so sorry to hear about your abuse. If I hadn't Lucas, Zay and Frackle and my other friends named Riley and Maya I wouldn't have survived or put them behind bars putting an end to it. They are my family now." I told him and he smiled at me as Zay, Frackle and Lucas smiled at me.

"You are very lucky that you have friends like them. Take care of yourselves and friends. Nice to meet you all and thank you for sharing your story, Felicity, may we meet again." He said as he stopped the car and we saw that we were in front of my apartment.

We smiled at him and said our goodbyes as we climbed out of the taxi.

Once we were inside my apartment Lucas and Frackle sat on the sofa while Zay called the girls to see where they were, their plane got delayed so they waited for about five hours.

Riley and Maya were in the airport in New York while Smackle had a conference in order to raise awareness for Asperser Syndrome. We were planning to go out for a movie and dinner and maybe walk in the marina of the town since the restaurant Frackle had booked was one of the expensive once in the marina's grounds.

Isadora (Smackle) had agreed to help me found an elegant dress since our dress styles matched. She also had warned us that she would bring her new boyfriend…great that dinner couldn't get more awkward…well actually it could but Smackle and Frackle had agreed to move on from each other and act like adults but I knew how much Isadora loved him…he was the first boy that taught her how to act as a living being and not as a robot and how to deal with emotions.

I knew that Isadora was really closed person…more introvert than me and letting anyone close was a golden ticket. And letting a guy in was too much I hope this guy to be worth it.

I smiled as I poured orange juices in the glasses and took out Oreo biscuits so me and Zay can snack on our favorite snack.

Just then my phone rang and it was Oliver.

"Did something happen?" I asked worried without letting Oliver speak a word.

"In a matter of fact it is." Oliver's stern voice made me tense and let the biscuits on the counter.

"What is it, Oliver? You are worrying me!" I asked worried and I start making all sorts of scenarios in my head which caused me to worry even more and panic.

"See here is the thing. You worry if I'm okay but I can't tell you about what since I can't trust you anymore." Oliver's voice made me flinch at the sound of it.

What have I done?

"What do you mean, Oliver?" I asked confused.

"I mean that you are a great secret keeper. That's what I'm telling you. Don't bother coming to the Foundry tonight…I don't need you." Oliver's angry voice made my eyes water as I heard what he said.

"Oliver!" I yelled at the phone but the line was dead.

What just happened?

Lucas and Zay rushed into the kitchen with heavy books thinking that Oliver was here and he was an intruder but they found me staring in shock at the counter with our snacks.

"Felicity?" Frackle's worried voice made me jerk my head at his direction and look at them with tears blurring my vision.

"Oliver kicked me out of the team." I stated and the boys looked at me confused as they didn't know that Oliver was the Arrow.

"You mean his friend's circle? Why?" Zay asked confused as he walked up to me and hugged me as I hugged him back inhaling his smell.

"Yes, that's what I mean. I don't know why." I sobbed in his arms as Zay led me to the living room with Frackle and Lucas following behind us with the snacks.

I passed the rest hours instead of looking through photo albums explaining to them how me and Oliver became friends…everything!

I didn't care if I betrayed him…he was not my friend anymore he said so himself. I just need a boy's view of all this and I couldn't trust anymore than the three knights in front of me.

 _ **Time Skip: Felicity POV**_

After hours of talking with Frackle, Luke and Zay we got a call from the girls, Riley and Maya while Isadora was still flying and she had said that she will dress on the plane and meet us at the restaurant.

Once we took the girls from the airport we drove back to my house and we exile the boys out in the living room while we played dress up. About three hours later I was dressed in a red strapless gown that reached the floor and paired them with golden high heels. As for makeup well I had golden eye shadow and black eye liner and red lip stick and blush.

Maya dressed in a dark blue dress with the straps that fall on her shoulders and she had a soft red lip gloss and blush same as mine, black eye liner. As for shoes she had same shade blue as the dress and they high heels but they looked like Ancient Greek sandals.

Riley wore a black dress that looked like a second skin on and had a rather dark makeup look that looks so cool on her! She wore black eye shadow and eye liner with a bold red lipstick which she stole from me!

As we walked out of my room Zay and Lucas whistle but I smiled at them.

"Knock them out girl!" Zay said and we laughed.

"So, today is going to be a date night. First will be me and Riley next Lucas and Maya and then Zay and Felicity and then Smackle and her man….what do you think he looks like, guys? Handsomer than me?" Frackle rambled as he pointed who is a couple with who and then start asking about Isadora's guy.

"Who said it was a man? It could be a girl." Maya said and I nodded in agreement.

"It won't be, I met Daniel last summer." Zay said and everyone looked at us shocked.

"Daniel?"

"What does he looks like?"

"Last summer?"

We bombed Zay with questions as we sat down and waited till our time comes to leave.

"He is tall, African American with blue eyes. Also he is a scientist at NASA." Zay said and as girls gaped at the African American and blue eyes thing while I also gasped at the NASA thing too.

"Okay girls remember you are married as for you, Felicity…well you don't know where you will meet the one." Lucas said with a chuckle and I laughed as we all stood up and walked up to the door as I open it I came face to face with Isadora and Daniel plus Diggs and Lyla ready to knock at my door.

The girls screamed at each other as we hugged and gashed about how gorgeous we look and how handsome her guy was that I completely forgot about Diggs and Lyla.

They were there looking at us shocked and middle amused by the reunion.

"So…who is ready to eat till they burst?" Isadora asked with a smirk.

She was dressed in a deep purple gown with diamonds on neck and earrings. But underneath the dress I knew she wore trainers because if she wore heals she would taller than Riley and Maya but same height as me.

"Burst? With the amount of food they put on the plates? Bitch please!" Zay whined as I playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Diggs and Lyla how may I help you?" I asked with a little raised voice so I could be heard.

"We thought you were coming to the Foundry but I guess you won't. Have fun, Felicity." Diggs said with a smile but I didn't smile back.

"He kicked me out of the team. I don't know why go ask him."I said with an emotionless voice.

"WHAT?!" Lyla and Diggs yelled in union in shock and anger.

 _ **So? What do you think? Was it cool what Oliver did? What will happen with the Team Arrow...PM you idea and i might make a part 2 writing about it!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello, people! So i finally found a routine with school and all that jazz and manage to finish the chapter! I hope you can enjoy the chapter and don't find it so boring!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you and i'm sorry that it took two months to be updated!**_

 _ **Exoxmeee: I know i corrected in this chapter...i think...oops! Anyhow, i hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest: I'm glad you like it and i know Oliver is a little "not based on CW scipt" but i'm trying to imagine what would his reaction be if Felicity was how i put her here during the show...so...i try my best. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **jess: I'm glad you like it! I'll try, as long as i have new ideas about how the story will go i will try to update! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Also thank you for the 10 favorites and 13 follows! It means a lot to me that you like my stories!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **Reunion Part 2**_

 **General POV**

We walked inside the restaurant admiring the whole place while Frakle took care of the reservation.

"This place is huge!" Zay whispered in Felicity's ear as he held her arm.

"Tell me about it." Felicity said gaping at the chandelier.

As an Olympic Athlete you'd think she was used to expensive restaurants and riches but she was living a life full of abuse and grief she never went anywhere with her parents in public…she and her coach only went and whenever they did she had to pretend that she was not astounded by how beautiful everything was just for the cameras. That she was used to that type of life which was not the case. Her first home was an apartment in Manhattan that needed all sort of repairs and then when she moved to her aunt for a few months she living in a two stories house that came close to the idle white peaking fence fantasy. After that when she moved with her dad they lived in the same neighborhood with Maya where the apartments weren't that safe or that new…the woods were cracking and she and her dad had to change the floors and the windows.

Thankfully her dad as a Professor in Julliard made enough money that helped to do the repairs but they didn't bought expensive houses or things just so her dad can save money for her as a security for her future, her dad loved her there was no question about it but sometimes love can make you twisted enough to become possessive and abusive.

Thankfully once her parents locked away to jail (in the first place) and then a Psychiatric clinic her dad had told her that he had made one of the teachers to swore to him that whatever happened to him that his daughter, Felicity, was always welcome to study at Julliard with full scholarship as a apology gift and thank you at the same time since her father realized that something was wrong with him. While her mum…well her mum never really wanted to see her…she heard from her dad that she hadn't forgave her and that she never wanted her as her child.

Felicity felt wounded and a little unsure if it was per say what her mother said but her dad was the most sane out of both parents besides her mum was always distant from the time she stopped breast feeding her…she remembered that her dad would change her diapers, take her to walks, to movies and be a mother and a father. So she had a gut feeling that what her mother had said to her dad was true indeed.

Her mother never really came to any of her figure skating competitions while her dad and aunt were the ones that cheered for her from home and waited for her in the airport and in the hospital when she was injured.

Once she learnt what her dad suffered from she got herself tested for the same thing and urged her aunt to get tested too thankfully the tests came out negative and she calmed down. You see her dad's mood swings caused him to become abusive towards her and that's what made her lose trust in people and men in general.

Her dad gets better and better each time she visits while her mother worse and worse.

Zay pulled Felicity towards their table since she was left looking at the chandelier that action caused her to be pulled back to reality from her walk down the memory lane of her life.

The dinner was not as awkward as she had thought and she was smiling and laughing and teasing and being embarrassed and embarrassing her friends to NASA Daniel.

"So let me get this straight…you were an Olympic Athlete and graduated both MIT and Julliard?" Daniel asked amazed and Felicity nodded while being chocked by her wine.

"Yes, I was but then I injured my hip and I gave it up all together." Felicity said while smiling with pride.

"And how you were allowed to attend both Julliard and MIT?" Daniel asked confused and interested.

"Well it was tricky to be 100% honest. I first went to MIT and I graduated four years later but two of those years I wasn't physically attending classes. I was attending Julliard and doing my essays for MIT and sending them from my dorm at Julliard with e-mail and when I graduated it was with two years apart. Then I was hired by QC that took them a year to book an interview. As you can see I have a habit of multitasking. What about you? How did you end up in NASA?" Felicity explained the complicated but exciting college life she had with a very fond smile since it only brought happy memories and amazing people she met in mind.

She made a mental note to contact some of her friends from Julliard and plan a get together as a Reunion party just after she is done with the Middle/High School Reunion.

"It was a hell of a marathon to reach that high to say the truth. My parents were writers for science fiction novels so money were a lot but with a big cap between payments so I had to work part times at car wash, fast food shops and bookstores all my life while going to school. When I was six my dad took me to a planetarium and that was when I fell in love with the stars. Then I start search for books and documentaries about the stars, planets and the future. By the age of sixteen I was hooked like it was a drug at the time I was working at a bookstore and the owner's son was already working at NASA's labs so about Carrier Day he visit our school and instantly I asked him if I could become like him. He laughed and said that I need to be passionate about such subjects and that I should give up my life for it. At the time I lived by those rules he told me, I got into Oxford and Majored in Astrophysics and one day I heard that the bookstore owner's son died in a freak plane crush and NASA was searching for someone to replace him…I booked an interview and here I am now. The bookstore owner told me that he couldn't imagine anyone replacing his son as good as I did which surprised me I was expecting him to be hostile towards since I took his son's job months after his tragic death." Daniel rambled and everyone in the table listened to him like he was spilling the deepest secrets of the universe. To them he was…Daniel was like a great mystery and having Isadora's trust and love meant that he was special and worth of it so her friends wanted…no needed to find out what made him worth of it.

Especially Frakle and Felicity wanted to know who Daniel was.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" Isadora said with a huge smile and looked at Daniel with so much love that Felicity couldn't imagine one person having it inside him…she didn't. Not for Oliver or anyone…not even herself.

"Where did you grew up, Daniel?" Lucas asked as Riley and Maya kicked him under the table for his rudeness. Lucas was between his Texas alter ego and his normal self right now…ready to beat the guy for being an asshole and taking advantage of Smackle and congratulating him in his choice of a woman at the same time.

"I grew up in Settle but moved to Atlanta when I was three and from there to Nashville where my parents still are. But right now I live and work in Washington DC." Daniel said with a smile and Lucas visible relaxed and Smackle glared at him.

"How you two met?" Riley asked Isadora and Zay chuckled darkly and everyone looked at him in confusion…well not everyone…Isadora and Daniel had widen eyes and trying to shut him up.

No one could know that they met in a Strip Club…yeah…Smackle was attending a Bachelor party of a colleague of hers and Daniel himself was dragging his little sister out of the club since he didn't like that she worked there and as they rushed to the exit Daniel fell on Isadora spilling her margarita on her white dress and hair.

"We met in a club!" Both Isadora and Daniel said in sync and really really tense.

"Oh!" Everyone said and the table fell in silence as they ate their main course.

About half hour later the awkwardness fade away again and Felicity with Frakle and Daniel start talking about planets and stars while Smackle and Riley with Maya were trying to sort some last minute preparations for the reunion while Zay and Lucas were searching (secretly) Daniel on Google.

Suddenly the waiter came and asked for Maya, Riley, Lucas and Frakle in the kitchens for some weird reason and Felicity got curious but Zay kept her from leaving the table. Ten minutes later Frakle and Lucas walked toward the table with a huge birthday cake and Maya filming while Riley passed party hats all over the tables and all the restaurant start singing Happy Birthday to Felicity.

Felicity shocked and overwhelmed stare at her friends with tears in her eyes. With everything she went through she had forgotten her own birthday! She looked at her watch and saw it was 1 am which meant that in one hour it would be 28 years old.

"Happy birthday, sunshine!" Riley exclaimed with happiness as she kissed her cheek putting a hat on her head.

Daniel was also taping the whole thing on his phone with a smile. He liked his girlfriend's friends they were like a family something his friends will never be to him.

His friends were all married and businessmen so there was no time to admire the small things in life like the people before him. His sister stopped talking to him and his parents…well rarely has time to visit them with such important job.

"Thank you guys! I had forgotten that tomorrow…well today is my birthday!" Felicity said with happy tears in her eyes before blowing the candles and the whole restaurant applauded.

After the heartwarming birthday the waiter and Frakle with Lucas took the cake back to the kitchen to have it cut and offered to all the people in the restaurant even the staff.

Felicity with Riley and Daniel watched the videos and photos they had taken and some of them Felicity uploaded them on her social media along with the rest of her friends did the same thing with her.

In the other side of the town Oliver was being scolded by Lyla and Diggs while Sara was watching confused and eating chips like she was in the movies.

"I can't believe you did such a cruel thing, Oliver!" Diggs yelled at Oliver in so much anger that Sara expected any moment his ears to see smoke coming out of them.

"SHE LIED! SHE TOLD US THAT SHE WAS FROM LAS VEGAS NOT FREAKING NEW YORK!" Oliver roared in matching anger.

"She never said anything about Las Vegas, Oliver! She never spoke about her family to us…you only saw that from the background check you did on her before letting her in your team!" Lyla yelled supporting her husband.

Sara was watching the exchange and understood that they found out about Felicity being an Olympic Athlete…she recognized her the moment she met her after all she was her idol before the island. She wanted to follow her footstep that was the reason she was going to Julliard and studying ballet and modern dancing.

"Can I say my opinion on the matter?" Sara said loudly and all of them turn to look at her.

"Felicity had a reason why she never spoke about her family, agree? We have a reason why we don't talk about the island or Afghanistan or the League of Assassins, right?" Sara said as she closed the chips and dusted herself and walked up to them.

She felt like Laurel in a court room right now that made her chuckle lowly to herself.

"Yes, but.." Oliver started but Sara raised her hand in a stop sign and Oliver shut up.

"There is no but, Oliver. Everyone is entitled to secrets big or small. Besides we know her for what? Three years…for you but for me it's been only a few months if not a year…do you expect someone to open up so easily? It's not the 60s where people were more open to their emotional side it's 2010 and we are not most people we have went through shit normal people will take away their own life so they don't have to suffer more. Felicity went through shit too and overcoming abuse isn't easy…I don't talk about the abuse I went through because talking about it is like accepting that it happened and it's easier to deny that it happened. Would you Oliver love your body if you knew that someone else had the power to scar it, tear it, invade it and make it bleed and you had no way of protecting yourself? Would you feel like a hero if you told the whole city what you let other people do to you? The answer is no. You will feel like a nothing, a coward and you will think that the public thinks the same thing…some will do. Some people will say if he allowed others hurt him how can we trust him with our town in his hands for protection?" Sara rambled as Oliver looked at her with a gaped mouth while Diggs and Lyla looked at her in amazement.

"Do you think Felicity, with a self esteem that low because of the years of abuse, would trust that easily someone that has anger issues just like her parents? Do you know why she flinches every time you fight with her? She awaits the moment you will raise your hand and strike her…beat her till there is no bone left unbroken just like her parents used to do." Sara finished her rant and took her chips and jacket and walked out of the foundry letting a shocked Oliver looking at her.

She was planning to go see Laurel talk about what happened with Felicity and if she was right saying what she said to Oliver…deep down she knew she was right but she wanted someone who had a small knowledge about psychology to ensure her of that.

She knocked at Laurel's door and her sister smiled at her as she step aside letting her in.

"Hey! I was about to eat Lasagna, want a plate?" Laurel said with a bright smile and Sara nodded eagerly.

They sat in silence as they ate when Sara spoke for the first time.

"Oliver found out about Felicity's past and he kicked her out of the team." Sara blurted out and Laurel's cutlery fell on the plate with a big thud.

"That is so unfair!" Laurel exclaimed in anger.

"I know. I ranted about it to him but I think I might have caused more damage than defending our friend." Sara mumbled and Laurel reached for her little sister's hand and stroked it.

"I know that you know more for post abuse feeling than anyone. You understand how Felicity must feeling right now more than anyone so whatever you said was the right thing to say and it needed to be said. Oliver has to learn to look things by many perspectives not only his own." Laurel told her little sister and remember how Sara panicked as he watched Felicity's back and arms one day she caught her off guard at the Foundry testing some techniques Diggs taught her and she wasn't wearing anything but a tank top and leggings and she was bare foot.

"Do you think Felicity will talk about her abuse to anyone else besides me and you and her friends back home?" Sara asked Laurel in worry and Laurel sighed.

"I don't know…would you speak to anyone about your abuse knowing that one of your friends might see this as betrayal that kept it from him instead of being like "Hi, my name is Laurel Lance and I was abused by my parents. Nice to meet you!"? Laurel said and Sara laughed a little by her imitation she did and the high pitch voice she used.

"So I was thinking…I go talk to Felicity once she wakes up and beg her not to shut us out." Sara said once they finished dinner and start washing the dishes.

"I think that you should make them talk to each other without getting in the way." Laurel suggested while fixing the couch for Sara to sleep in.

"Alright! Tomorrow first thing!" Sara agreed and fall asleep as Laurel smiled.

Since when she became Team Felicity on this? God only knows!

She shook her head and walked to her room and fell asleep.

On the other side of the town Felicity and Zay sang off key to a 40's song called "Oh! Johnny Johnny" by Andrews Sisters while Maya taped them and Frakle with Riley shook disapprovingly their heads. Lucas was texting on his phone while Isadora and Daniel were just watching them while enjoying how foolish they looked.

Just then a cab driver got out of his cab and waved at Zay and Felicity who their return they waved back and hugged him.

"Hey! Guys! Meet Taxi Daniel!" Drunken Felicity yelled and Zay laughed even more.

"Okay…guys I think you need a ride home." Taxi Daniel said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Listen, man, take Felicity, Zay and Lucas with you we will walk there besides we are not so drunk." NASA Daniel said to Taxi Daniel with a smile.

"Alright. You sure you don't want me to call my colleague to get you?" Taxi Daniel asked as he received a big bill by NASA Daniel.

"Yes, we are sure. Lucas, are you sure you can handle them?" NASA Daniel asked Lucas who was trying to put Felicity in the back seat of the cab.

"Sure, I've done it many times for Maya…I had practice. Trust me!" Lucas said and Maya exclaimed offended.

"Hey! You were my flat mate you were supposed to be doing such things when your rommie gets super drunk from a Rave party!" Maya exclaimed slightly offended and in a teasing tone.

Lucas did the "whatever sign" to her before climbing in the cab and driving off.

From the rooftop of the opposite Felicity's building a shadow was sitting and staring at her window. The shadow's posture tensed when the lights of the apartment light up and a blond guy walked in carrying an unconscious Felicity and another man behind him carried a super drunk African American guy.

"Thank you again, Daniel! I haven't thought of how I could bring those two up here." The blond guy spoke with slightly Texas accent.

"No problem! Besides I was on my way to my fiancé's house she was waiting for me." Daniel guy said and the blond nodded.

"I didn't know you were engaged. Congratulations are in order!" The blond guy said offering his hand to Daniel guy.

"Thank you. We are getting married in June right after she gives birth to our twins." Daniel guy said and the blond smiled.

"That is awesome!" He said as he offered the man beer from the freezer.

'How did he know where the freezer was?' The shadow wondered.

"I know! So how about you? Getting married soon?" Daniel guy said and the blond smiled.

"I hope soon. I want to get married to Maya and have a family but I know she is not ready yet for that…maybe she is not the one." The blond said with a sigh that revealed how troubled he was.

"If I could give you an advice it would be that the one will be the person that was there for you through thick and thin." Daniel guy told the blond.

"Both Maya and Riley were with me…it was hard to chose between them and Felicity was the only one that supported the idea of not choosing between them and just go out there and search for someone new. She and Josh had the weirdest relationship…this 'Long Game' thing almost drove her mad. I saw it like a cage…Josh was in college with so many sorority girls and parties that I knew for fact attended and Felicity was back in New York from a court room to another and he didn't even care to come and see her after they locked her parents up. Later that year I learnt that Josh had cheated, sort of, on her with many girls in the Campus…oh! How angry I was with him!" The blond said with anger that reminded the shadow of a bull.

"Josh sounds like a jackass player. How did she take it?" The Daniel guy asked the blond.

"She didn't seemed to care…she smiled and walked up to the girl he caught him with and gave her condolences to her for choosing an untrustworthy pig and walked out of Josh's dorm where I waited for her with Mr. Mathews." The blond said and Daniel guy whistled in approval.

"She has guts. Look thanks for the beer but I have to go. I hope we see each other again." The Daniel guy said with a smile and the blond helped him out of the apartment.

The shadow looked at the blond with a jealous glare as the blond caressed Felicity's hair off her face and took her shoes off and helped her on the bed.

"Lucas?" Felicity mumbled in her sleep.

"Yes?" Lucas whispered.

"Help me take off the dress…it's expensive and doesn't deserve my drools on it." Felicity mumbled as she sat up and tried to take it off.

"WOW! Wait a sec, Licity! I need to find your pjs…where are they?" Lucas exclaimed as he covered his eyes. The shadow chuckled darkly at the blonde's reaction.

"Don't have…I put them in the laundry." Felicity mumbled already half undressed and in her underwear.

"Okay then…where can I find clean ones?" Lucas asked as he looked at the wardrobe. Lucas found a Hello Kitty shorts and World Of Tanks t-shirt…to be honest this T-Shirt was his. She stole it during college when she became addicted to that game.

"Hey, Fee! Here is your pjs." Lucas threw them on her bed and on her face.

"Oh! Tanks! Thank you, Lucas!" Felicity said and started dressing. Lucas went and took Zay's jacket and shoes off and put a blanket on him in the couch.

Lucas walked into Felicity's room and watched her as she fell asleep half dressed with her shirt half on.

"Classic Felicity…" Lucas mused with a small laugh as he closed the door and walked to the guest room and went to bed.

The shadow stayed for a little while till he left. It was no time to speak to Felicity while she was that drunk and her house was that crowded.

 **The Next Morning: Felicity POV**

I woke up with a massive headache and half dressed in my apparently clean pjs. I walked with a frown on my face to the kitchen and I saw a sleeping Lucas and Zay, they looked funny, both too tall for the couches almost their limbs spilling to the ground.

"Don't scream." Sara's voice scared her as she saw her behind the kitchen counter.

"You should stop doing that!" Felicity hissed in a low voice as she clutched her chest in a startled manner.

"Sorry, I need to speak to you…before they wake up." Sara said and Felicity nodded as she scratched sleepily her head and walked to the coffee maker and started making coffee.

Twenty minutes later both girls were seated in her balcony from her bedroom's side with cups of hot coffee and bowls of cereal.

"So, from what I heard from Diggs and Lyla you've been kicked out of the team. Don't worry Diggs, Lyla and I even Laurel supported you against him. I even rambled angrily at him about how you must feel talking about it. I hope he took the time to think and get himself in your shoes for a while and see how you must feel." Sara said quietly so they won't be heard by rude neighbors.

"Thank you, Sara but I didn't want you or anyone to defend my honor against Oliver. If he didn't understand and wanted me in him team after learning the truth is his problem not mine. I can do without being a target and associated with You Know Who…I would just miss you and your friendship guys." Felicity said with a cold voice but in the end she let a little sadness drip in her tone.

"I know…but we wouldn't stop talking to you even if you left the team. You are our friend, Felicity…and I believe I speak for the majority on the team on that." Sara said and rubbed Felicity's knee reassuringly and smiled at her friend and idol.

"I don't think you would…we don't have anything in common besides the team." Felicity mumbled unsure.

"You talking bullshit right now!" Sara exclaimed in disbelief.

"We have many things in common. We love each other as family! That is enough to keep us together and I don't want to hear any of that shit again, am I clear Felicity?" Sara scolded her and Felicity nodded as she ate her cereal.

The rest day went by smoothly with her playing the tourist guy and Sara with Laurel joined them for lunch while later that day Diggs and Lyla suggested to drive to the beach for a bonfire party some of Lyla's old college classmates were throwing.

The days went by in blur as Felicity had her friends over pretty soon the day for the reunion came and found Felicity boarding the plane with Sara and Laurel by her side.

Laurel and her became close friends after the second week of her not being on the team. Although she missed the feeling of saving lives she liked to see Oliver struggle…it was like her payback for him being so rude and harsh to her.

She didn't have the mental stamina to start a verbal fight with him and during the day work they would be civil and Felicity will act coldly towards him while he would ignore her and speak to her if only needed.

"So, any embarrassing story I should be aware to not say to your classmates?" Sara teased Felicity as they were seated. Felicity looked at her sideways with a smirk and shook her head no.

"I don't have but my friends do…so you'll hear and see photos of them in the power point Riley prepared." Felicity told her and she nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Laurel exclaimed in annoyance from the seat behind the two blond girls who turned concerned to look at her.

"I told my boss that I would be in New York for the weekend and he made me cover the issue about the NASA exhibition in New York! It's just the day after Felicity's Middle School Reunion…Damn it!" Laurel said in sadness and stress.

"It's okay, I have a friend who invited my friends and I to that too. We will be all together and Sara can be my plus one…in non-romantic way of course because I'm not rolling like that…no offense, Sara!" Felicity rambled slightly embarrassed.

The girls laughed and nodded as Laurel sighed in relief.

 **In Starling City: General POV**

In Starling City Oliver was training in the Foundry just as Diggs walked it while typing away in his phone.

"So, Felicity has gone to New York for her Middle School Reunion. Oliver for how long will you stay angry to her?" Diggs asked slightly tired from the feud that is going on between Oliver and Felicity.

If he was frank the feud went between Oliver and his head…Felicity to accept the fact that Oliver was angry with her and he kicked her out of the team.

She seemed cold towards Oliver and normal towards him.

"I don't know, Diggs! How long will she keep secrets from us?" Oliver said sighing clearly angry at Felicity or was it at Diggs' question…no one knows but him.

He didn't want to be the one who would apologize…Felicity hadn't spoken to him since their last call…not in the friend manner only in the professional way.

Diggs sighed in frustration and left the Foundry and went to speak with his wife on the phone.

He didn't see the friendship or whatever that was but he wished it would be soon!

 _ **So? What do you think? Do you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**_

 _ **Also, i dyed my hair dark red, yay!**_

 ** _Follow me on:_**

 ** _Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani\_**

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 ** _Twitter: TVDvicky_**


End file.
